


In The Darkness

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was walking down the hall, spaced out and mind on something else. Until suddenly there was a hand on his jacket collar and he was being pulled inside a room. He gasped and when the light came on Gerard visibly relaxed. “Grant.” He said, sighing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is fan fiction, no profit don't know the people blah blah blah... Also I'd like to mention I still don't have a beta reader so please don't have a fit over this. This is my first attempt at Gerard and Grant, try to keep the mocking to a minimum. ;-) Hope you enjoy it regardless.

Gerard was walking down the hall, spaced out and mind on something else. Until suddenly there was a hand on his jacket collar and he was being pulled inside a room. He gasped and when the light came on Gerard visibly relaxed. “Grant.” He said, sighing.

Grant pulled him closer and crushed their lips together, wringing a surprised squeak from Gerard. He melted into it though, sighing and wrapping his arms around Grant’s neck. Grant had him against the wall and as they kissed, they were grinding against each other. He reached up and turned the light off, and that made Gerard gasp. “Grant, what—“

“Shhh my love, quiet,” Grant replied. He pulled Gerard’s jacket off, adding, “I want you to feel, not see. Feel me and how much I want you.” Grant’s fingers slid under Gerard’s t-shirt, bringing a gasp from the singer’s lips. His hands were a bit cold, but it was so delicious that Gerard sighed.

“Jesus, Grant…” Gerard panted. Grant chuckled.

“Gerard… Mmm.” There were lips at his neck now, and Grant was biting him. Gerard gasped again, his hips bucking against the writer’s. His neck was a well known soft spot by now, and Gerard was so hard already. He moaned quietly.

“You’re holding back,” Grant said, taking Gerard’s shirt off now as well. “Don’t.”

“They might hear,” Gerard reminded him.

“Let them, they won’t care,” he replied. Grant was reaching for Gerard’s belt now, undoing his pants. When he reached in, he chuckled when he realized that Gerard wasn’t wearing any underwear. He lightly kissed his Adam’s apple and told him, “You never cease to amaze me.”

“Grant please,” Gerard begged. He was so hard just from the small gentle touches that if it weren’t for their close proximity, Gerard would have been thrusting into thin air. As it was he was rubbing against Grant’s crotch. The cotton of Grant’s pants somewhat hurt but also felt good. “And why the fuck are you not naked?” He sounded pissy as he said it.

Grant let out a throaty laugh. “Because I want you to feel me, not the other way around. At least not yet.” He had a hand at Gerard’s throat, tilting his head back and muttering, “Now stop talking and just enjoy this.” His lips found the hollow of his throat, and they went lower. Gerard was panting again, and when Grant’s lips circled around his nipple, he gasped.

Grant sucked the hard little nub into his mouth, working it with his teeth and making Gerard moan. He loved the sweet little sounds he managed to pull from the singer, the ones that no one else got to hear. When Grant switched to his other nipple, Gerard whimpered, a high pitched tone that was nearly girlish. Grants hands and gone down to his hips, and were easily tugging down his undone jeans. He knew what they both needed, and they would need it soon.

He pulled back and spun Gerard around, wrenching a surprised cry from the singer. Grant dug something out of his pocket, telling him, “Relax my love.” And he popped the cap on the lube. Gerard shivered, recognizing the sound, and he pushed himself against Grant’s body. Grant for his part was pleased, and after fumbling a little, he managed to get his fingers coated in the lube.

Grant teased Gerard’s opening, and the singer shuddered at that. “Please Grant,” he whispered. “Please?”

“Patience,” Grant told him. He managed to wiggle one finger inside of Gerard, and he crooked it teasingly. It made Gerard’s hips jump and the younger man pushed himself back on Grant’s hand. Grant chuckled darkly and shoved another finger inside, not being nearly as gentle this time.

“Brace yourself against the wall my love,” Grant instructed, and he could hear Gerard doing as he was instructed. Grant meanwhile was kissing along his spine, drawing the most beautiful noises from Gerard.

“Nnnngh! Uhhh… Oh fuck,” Gerard groaned, and Grant knew he was making that face. It was the one he always made when they were making love, that he didn’t want to be teased anymore and wanted to get on with it. Grant worked a third finger into him instead.

He growled in Gerard’s ear, “You’re so impatient… So fucking willing to be torn apart by me. Now why is that Gerard? Tell me.”

He flexed his fingers a little harder and Gerard cried out. “Grant! Oh Grant…”

“Answer my question my love.”  
“I love it when you’re rough,” Gerard confessed. “I love it when you hold me down and fuck me. I really fucking love it when you surprise me with kinky shit like this. Ahhh!” Grant had stabbed his fingers further inside, hitting Gerard’s prostate.

“And why do you love it?” Grant asked. He ripped his fingers out of the singer, making him moan piteously from loss of contact.

“Because it makes me feel like I’m yours and only yours.”

“So you like that I’m claiming you, is that it?” Grant asked and Gerard whined.

“Yes. Please Grant, please…”

Grant didn’t say anything further. He got his pants undone, his own hard on almost painful now. But Grant could control himself, if only to further please his lover. He still had the lube and he smeared more over his shaft before tossing it aside. He grabbed Gerard by the hips and positioned the singer just the way he wanted him. “Deep breath Gerard,” he warned and thrust inside, all the way in.

 

Gerard screamed with the deep breath he’d taken, and his back arched. Grant could hear Gerard’s nails scrabbling against the wall while the younger man tightened around him. He grunted, holding Gerard still. Gerard was whimpering, and he begged Grant to move. Which, finally, he did.

Grant didn’t allow for building up a rhythm. Instead he just went for it, fucking Gerard hard and fast almost immediately. Gerard’s guttural wail told Grant all he needed to know about whether or not Gerard was enjoying himself. As he worked the singer’s body, one hand went to his cock, while the other curled around his throat from behind.

“Grant, Grant…” He whispered, his voice cracking.

Grant didn’t respond, instead shoving into him faster. His orgasm was starting to build, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Grant growled deep in his throat, loving the friction of his clothed body against Gerard’s nearly naked one.

“Are you close?” He asked his young lover.

“Y-yes,” Gerard stuttered.

“Then come for me,” said Grant. He punctuated this with his teeth in Gerard’s neck.

“Uh… nnuh… Ahhh!” Gerard yelped, and it turned into another scream as he came into Grant’s hand.

As Gerard’s body tightened around his cock, and the singer’s cries went through him, Grant couldn’t hold back any longer either. His hands went to Gerard’s hips again, gripping him tightly so he could angle the younger man better. Once he had the angle right, he fucked him mercilessly. Gerard was still moaning, sounding almost broken, until Grant roared his own climax, coming inside of Gerard.

They stood there for a moment, panting and enjoying the afterglow. But Grant turned on the light and he said, “We should get going.”

They cleaned themselves off with a rag they found, and they both dressed. When they finished Gerard kissed him, his pupils blown wide. He looked so needy, like an addict. “God, Grant… Fucking hot, but warn me next time okay?”

“I can’t warn you about spontaneous actions. Especially if I don’t know I’m about to do them.”

“I’m gonna feel you for days you know.”

Grant laughed and put an arm around Gerard’s shoulders, kissing his cheek lovingly. “I know. And it’s such a fucking turn on.”

“You like claiming me.”

“You like being claimed.” Grant opened the door and they walked out of the closet, Grant saying in Gerard’s ear, “You’re mine, Gerard Way. All mine.”

The End


End file.
